Friendship is a Struggle
by DemiDevil
Summary: This will be set as a series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Science Bros or pre Science Boyfriends depends on you point of view. At the head of each story/chapter there will be a quote regarding friendship which the one-shot will be based on.
1. Chapter 1

**Robert Bruce Banner & Anthony Edward Stark **  
**A series of Friendship One Shots**  
**Based off of quotes**

**Author's Notes: **This will be set as a series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. After seeing the Avenger's movie, their connection just spoke something to me and I saw a lot of myself and my bestie in their friendship. The stories will not be in any sort of order but they will all be set after the movie, I also would like to say that yes I prefer Science Bros over Science Boyfriends but these stories can be taken as either friendship or pre-slash depends on you point of view. At the head of each story/chapter there will be a quote regarding friendship which the one-shot will be based on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Marvel

**"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." **  
**-Elbert Hubbard**

Tony could still remember the shock on everyone's face when Bruce had spoken._ 'But you can't, I know I've tried.'_ There was a part of the billionaire that had guessed as much, he had been fascinated by the Hulk the moment news reports started popping up all over the place, that fascination had lead him to research the man behind the monster, Doctor Bruce Banner. What he had gathered had been vague at best, but a man like him had to of experienced some lows. Tony would of been low just by visiting those third world countries Banner resided in, not to mention the man was constantly on the run. It was depressing in a way that made Tony not want to think about it, he hated thoughts like these, they reminded him too much of how he had felt locked and tortured in that cave. God he was a different man back then, arrogant and self-obsessed and constantly joking so no one could get close to him.

James Rhodes had been the first to break through his shell, but really they had both been young and naive, well Rhodey had been naive, and he had trusted Stark even after all the shit he had put them through. God it was a wonder James had stuck around. Pepper had been the second person Tony had come to trust, he had realised how much she had always been there for him, through thick and thin, through his highs and lows. She had the smart mouth and dry wit that he always appreciated, she was one of those rare people who may not of been able to keep up with him intellectually but boy could she deflect his words with such ease. Bruce Banner was the third, and the man didn't even know it. He had impressed Tony Stark and that was a feat in itself. No one else had a mind like the Doctor, the things Banner had done were simply amazing yet he still couldn't see it.

These thoughts frustrated Tony to no end. How could Bruce not see how truly magnificent he was? It had been the main reason he had approached the physicist, extended the hand of friendship and treated Banner the way he wanted to be treated. Like a normal fucking human being. So Tony had joked, he had poked and prodded, complimented and teased. Dripping sarcasm when it was needed and instilling faith where it was deserved. No one else on the team had believed Bruce would show, but Tony did. He had placed his trust in the man and it had been well earned when the Hulk had saved his arse from splattering on the pavement. Had he ever thanked Bruce for that? No probably not. Self-centred Tony again. To make it up to him, Tony had invited the man back to Stark Tower, wanting him to stay indefinitely but not wanting to push Bruce into a decision he clearly wasn't ready to make. That was fine with Tony, he was dropping the not so subtle hints for Banner to stay that the Doctor would simply laugh at and brush off as if they had never escaped his mouth in the first place.

It had been two months after the battle with the Chitauri and Banner was still residing in the Stark Tower. The two scientists would spend hours within the laboratory doing anything and everything they could think of. They looked for a cure for Bruce(although Tony was against this), they repaired old hot rods, they upgraded the Iron Man suit and even looked into the arc reactor technology. Tony had liked those days the best, he enjoyed seeing Bruce's face blush when the billionaire had lifted his shirt to show off the small reactor glowing within his chest. He had discovered that although Bruce had a small dry sense of humour, a sharp wit and a tongue that could keep up with the engineer, he was also incredibly bashful and a bit of a prude for Tony's liking. Pepper had told him that Bruce complimented him perfectly. Bless her, she was being so tolerant of this. Although it probably had something to do with the Doctor reminding Tony of more important dates and meetings he was suppose to attend knowing that going would make Pepper happy.

Over the months the two of them had grown closer, late nights in the laboratory or even simply sitting down and watching television together, they would talk. Normally about nothing, or work, or the latest in trends, but every now and then the subjects would turn more dark and they would venture into each other's pasts. Bruce had learnt that Tony was always inventing, always improving things because on some deep level he still wanted to make his father proud. He learnt that although appearing unflappable, Tony was rather disturbed and distraught about his time spent in Afghanistan and not to mention the terrible drinking problem he had. They had discussed that one over a bottle of scotch, Bruce had ended up putting him to bed that night muttering something along the lines of idiot, even though Tony had recognised the affection in his friend's tone. Tony had listened when Bruce told him about Betty, the love he had held for her and the despair he had felt when he left her with no clue as to where he was. He listened about the army and the running, the never ending running and the fear that laced Banner every second of the day. He had learnt about when things had gotten low and he had seen the depression in his friend's eyes and Tony didn't hesitate to pull Banner into a swift and brief embrace(it was totally a manly hug, lots of pats on the back and everything).

Tony Stark, after that night, had seen his friend in a new light. He didn't look down on Bruce, he didn't judge and he certainly didn't feel pity. No, Tony felt pride. He was happy that the Doctor had trusted him with such secrets and he was going to uphold that trust until the day he died. The day after that talk though something had changed in Bruce, he had seemed more distant and quiet, as if telling Tony those things had been a complete mistake. How could he not see that Tony would not abuse their friendship? Banner meant too much to him to simply throw that away, why would he destroy one of the healthiest relationships he ever had? Well not that healthy, he was a little obsessed but that was how the billionaire was, he always obsessed over things that were important to him. Especially his work, he had gone days without bathing and eating if he was really involved. Right now though, Stark watched the other man work, his chin resting in his hand as he leant on the table top having to push Dummy out of the way every now and then from his view. Stupid robot.

"You have no idea do you?" Tony spoke. Why did his voice seem so loud in the quiet laboratory? Why did it sound like he had broken a perfectly happy companionable silence? Oh that was right, he was Tony Stark, he was made to ruin moments.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Have. No. Idea."

"Speaking slower doesn't clear things up Tony."

"I'm serious."

"About what?"

"About you idiot!" Tony Stark stood, he pushed away from the table and his holo-screens to cross the room and perch himself up onto Banner's work bench. His deep brown eyes studied the physicist until he noticed the awkward blush climbing his friends features. "You have absolutely no idea how magnificent you are!"

"Aren't you in a relationship?" Bruce asked with a smirk trying to bring the conversation towards the more playful area. Tony was having none of that.

"And the world weeps because of that. Don't change the subject." Tony scolded as he picked up some of Bruce's notes and shuffled through them slightly his eyes skimming the messy writing. "You are brilliant, absolutely brilliant! You can't see it though and it annoys me to no end. I don't understand why you can't stop being so hard on yourself. I think you're amazing and I'm the most amazing guy in the world so obviously my opinion should be taken in high regard."

"What ever you say oh-amazing-one."

"Bruce." Tony reached out and grabbed his friend's sleeve, pulling him closer so Banner stood before his slouched form. Tony's hands moved to the other man's shoulders and he squeezed the muscles there very gently. "I'm serious, you're my friend and that's a really big deal for me. If you haven't noticed, if it wasn't for Pepper and Rhodey my only friends would be JARVIS and those two idiots over there." Tony indicated to the two robotic arms with the smallest nod of his head. "What I'm saying is lighten up, I think you're fantastic and it's about time you did too. Just slow down every once in awhile, take a deep breath and look at the amazing things you have done. It doesn't matter who other people think you are, I know who you are and I'm telling you that you're my friend, and I care about you."

"Tony..."

"I mean you saved me right? Best decision of your life!" There he went again, ruining the moment.

"Yeah well I can't control who the Other Guy likes."

"Ouch Bruce." Tony clutched his arc reactor. "That hurt, right here."

"That's not your heart Tony."

"Close enough. This would probably last longer than my heart so feel happy that you have a place in it." Tony chuckled as Bruce gave him a tentative smile before he joined in with the laughter.

"I'll try."

"You damn well better Brucey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Robert Bruce Banner & Anthony Edward Stark **  
**A series of Friendship One Shots**  
**Based off of quotes**

**Author's Notes: **This will be set as a series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The stories will not be in any sort of order but they will all be set after the movie, I also would like to say that yes I prefer Science Bros over Science Boyfriends but these stories can be taken as either friendship or pre-slash depends on you point of view. At the head of each story/chapter there will be a quote regarding friendship which the one-shot will be based on. **Please Read & Review!** Also I would like to add that there will be about nine chapters maybe ten for this in total. I will try and get up more chapters real soon, not to mention cover art when I'm finished working on it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Marvel

**"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." **  
**-Bob Marley**

Bruce had never had what he would consider a friend, yes he had acquaintances but it was noticeable that no one wanted to get close to him. How could he blame them? He was a breakdown away from becoming the Other Guy almost every minute, every second, every beat of his heart. That didn't affect one genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist though. Tony Stark was unlike anyone he had ever met before; he purposefully antagonised him, he poked and prodded and joked with Bruce. Not because he wanted to draw out the Other Guy but because that was what friends did, Tony treated him like he was anyone else, not a ticking time bomb that was a second away from exploding. Bruce was wary though to let Stark get close, he didn't really trust anyone any more he had been hurt one too many times. It was hard though to distance himself from the engineer, the other man was constantly in his personal space, asking questions, antagonising him to the point that every now and then Banner would have to tell him to back off. Tony never did though, not really. He would leap away with a smile and a chuckle and five minutes later they would start back at the beginning It was a never ending cycle that would bring a smile to Bruce's face and a warm feeling in his heart.

After a few weeks of this playful banter, the warmth grew more prominent and Bruce realised that this is what it felt like to have friends, to have a family. It was not only Tony that was welcoming, it was Pepper as well. The woman had the patience of a saint, to be able to put up with Tony Stark constantly, and now with the threat of the Hulk constantly looming over her, she did nothing extraordinary except for smile, laugh and join in the witty banter when she understood it. Cause lets face it, Tony and him generally would insult each other with more scientific methods. Bruce wondered how long he could keep this up, how long could he play happy family before it was ruined and destroyed by the Other Guy. Bruce couldn't think like that, it made him depressed which alerted Tony and that made the entire situation awkward between them. He could remember after a few days at Stark Tower, Bruce had told the engineer that he was going to leave, the look of hurt on Tony's face had almost broken his heart. It was as if he told his friend that he could no longer be Iron Man, as if he was removing one of Tony's favourite toys and confiscating it permanently.

After that awkward encounter Bruce had decided to stay, maybe for just a little bit longer. He never brought the subject about leaving up ever again. Pepper suspected that he would eventually wake up one day and walk out of their life, but she too kept silent around Tony. It was scary to think how the other man was going to react when he finally did pack his bags and take off to some third world country to heal the wounded and cure the sick. Would he start drinking again? Well Tony drank now but Bruce had seen him depressed and how self destructive he could be. The man may of had a high drive to survive, to live, but he wasn't immune to his erratic tendencies. His birthday last year, the palladium poisoning, Tony was a slave to alcohol and a slave to stupid decisions. It made Bruce realise that the billionaire needed someone there for him, someone who could teach him to stop, take a step back and survey his life. Bruce knew all about bad decisions, he lived his whole life based on them, but now he realised that someone else may need his expertise and this person was not a stranger, no he was a friend and the Doctor found that terrifying on some level.

There was one night where Bruce couldn't sleep, he was plagued by nightmares of running, full of fear as he woke up drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He could feel the Other Guy clawing at his brain, fighting for control, wanting to destroy and smash and remove the fear that was in Bruce's life. Of course there was nothing around here that was actually harming the Doctor, the Hulk didn't know that of course and it took thirty four minutes of severe breathing exercises to keep the creature at bay. Sweating, sticky and feeling nausea rolling through him, Bruce felt like he needed to escape, needed to enjoy some fresh air so he could settle down and clear his mind. As he road the elevator up to the penthouse, he couldn't stand still, it was moving so slow that when the doors finally pinged open it felt like years had passed. Bruce stumbled out into the main area, with every intent to head out onto the balcony, but he stopped dead, his breath in his throat with what he saw.

Tony was sprawled out on the couch, there was an empty bottle and glass in front of him and the man was staring out at New York through the window seemingly entranced by the lights on the Empire State. Bruce approached slowly, controlling his breaths as he studied the bottle, picking it up with a small frown on his face. Absolut Crystal Vodka, that was one thousand dollars a bottle! Tony definitely didn't have cheap taste. Had Stark drunk the whole thing tonight? Well shit, this was going to be a problem. Why did the man have to be self-destructive when Bruce was having a breakdown? Sighing, he moved to sit on the coffee table reaching out gently to touch his friend's shoulder. He stopped short, his dark eyes studying the arc reactor and the faint blue glow it gave off in the room. He wondered briefly where Pepper was and if he should call her, a quick glance at his watch told him the answer. Three fifteen, he doubted she would appreciate the rather early wake up call. Finally gathering his wits, Bruce laid his hand on Tony's shoulder and shook it gently.

"Tony? Tony... Are you all right?" The drunken depressed look he received almost broke his heart. Why would a man do this to himself? Although why would a man chose to run off and live in isolation? Looked like their demons were catching up on them.

"Hey Brucey! Care to join me?" His words were slurred.

"Love to but I'm afraid you've drank everything."

"Oh... I have more."

"I'm sure you do." Bruce watched as Tony shuffled up the couch and patted the cushion beside him, the physicist sighed but joined his friend anyway, a look of concern on his tired and weathered features. "What's wrong Tony?"

"Nothin'."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Me either. Afghanistan?"

"Yep. The big guy?"

"Yep."

They fell into a companionable silence, Bruce left alone with his thoughts as he wondered what to do with the said billionaire, playboy, genius before he made a fool of himself. Tony was going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning, not to mention the stiff muscles and neck he'd get if he stayed out here on the couch. Bruce let him have this though, the few minutes of silence so they could think back on everything either of them had been through. It was a dark past for both, and neither wished to really talk about it tonight. If Tony wanted to open up he would of by now, he would of started talking and not stopped until he passed out from the amount of Vodka he had consumed. Bruce wasn't about to pry, he thought it best for his friend to confide in him when he was good and ready. It could take days, weeks, months even years but the Doctor was patient and he would be there for Tony when he finally did open up about his experiences in Afghanistan.

"Let's get you to bed."

"But mum... I don't want to!"

"Tough luck kiddo. Come on up you get!" Bruce grasped Tony's arm, half pulling, half supporting the other man from the couch. When Stark was on his feet, swaying slightly, he wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulder and leant heavily on him, of course his drunken stupor didn't stop him from bitching and whining all the way towards the elevator and for the ride. Bruce ignored him for the most part, nodding and agreeing when it was needed and telling his friend to shut it when it became inappropriate. Drunk Tony was a lot like sober Tony, just without those neurons in his brain that told him not to blurt out every single thought that came to his mind. It was an awkward situation at best. Eventually Bruce got Stark to his room, thanking JARVIS for letting them in and he proceeded to dump the engineer on the bed where he landed with a dull thud.

"Tony. You know when your ready, and not drunk as a skunk-"

"I never got that saying."

"Shut up."

"No I mean there are moose and squirrels that eat fermented fruit but not-"

"Tony shut up."

"Yes sir!"

"Tony when you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen."

"I know. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of getting hurt."

"Sometimes pain is vital in a friendship, you can't keep it bottled up or-"

"I'll turn into an enormous green rage monster?"

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"Go to sleep Tony."

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"No."

"Aww. How about a hug?"

"Goodnight Tony."

"You're no fun... Goodnight Bruce." The Doctor smiled, patted his friend's shoulder and turned on his heels to leave. He didn't even make it to the door before he heard Tony's soft snores. Funny, he no longer had the need to go outside any more he couldn't feel the Other Guy scratching at his mind and he wondered whether now he could get some peace and some rest. Knowing that he was going to have to have his wits about him tomorrow to deal with hungover, annoying, obnoxious, Anthony Edward Stark. God help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Robert Bruce Banner & Anthony Edward Stark **  
**A series of Friendship One Shots**  
**Based off of quotes**

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 3 in the series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The stories will not be in any sort of order but they will all be set after the movie, I also would like to say that yes I prefer Science Bros over Science Boyfriends but these stories can be taken as either friendship or pre-slash depends on you point of view. At the head of each story/chapter there will be a quote regarding friendship which the one-shot will be based on. **Please Read & Review! **Sorry this is a short chapter but another will be up soon I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Marvel

**"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow."**  
**- William Shakespeare**

Tony rapped on Bruce's door, it had been silent in there for too long and he was getting worried about his friend. The Doctor had settled into the Stark Tower like a fish to water. They had their ups and downs of course, what relationship(partnership?) didn't these days? But Tony was trying his best to understand Bruce, to get close to him and maybe even talk his friend into accepting what he was and stop fighting the other side. The Hulk was as much a part of Banner as the Arc Reactor was to Tony. They were blemishes, bruises, scars that refuse to fade and are a constant reminder of the past. Every time Tony would feel his reactor snag on a shirt, glow in the dim light, or even when he was showering and forced to accept that it was there; he would be reminded of the hell he had been through in that dark depressive cave. The place where he had been watched, manipulated, tortured and lost a friend, where he had learned the truth behind his company and forced to come to terms with his possible death. It could still happen, there was always that chance that one day the arc reactor would fail and he wouldn't be able to replace it in time, those thoughts scared him, terrified him, just like the Hulk terrified Banner.

Tony wasn't saying that he understood what Bruce was going through, no one really could. But, he believed every single one of the Avengers had their demons and they all had to deal with it on a day to day basis. Bruce was dealing with the Hulk, the Other Guy, the one that he was always terrified to be, if only he could accept it than maybe the physicist could find something positive in his life. Tony on the other hand, his demon was himself, he drank too much, he spent too much, he whined too much and he pushed everyone away who tried to get close to him. Why? Well why the hell not? He had never really seen the need for friends, he was Tony fucking Stark, he was a billionaire, a playboy, he was every man and woman's dream! But, that didn't stop him from feeling lonely at night, when Pepper couldn't stay or Rhodey was too busy to chat, he would sit in front of his work with a bottle of some expensive liquor and hope that an idea came to him, chatting to JARVIS if he needed social interaction. Then along came Bruce.

At first he had been delighted to meet Doctor Banner, he was a huge fan of the green rage monster, but he was a bigger fan of the physicist's work. Tony liked the idea of someone being able to keep up with his genius, of having someone to talk too when he worked in his laboratory who could actually understand. They would constantly bounce ideas off one another, talking about the Avengers, or the arc reactor or what Bruce did in those third world countries he always ran away to. Tony hoped the man wouldn't run away now, he had gotten so use to someone being there all the time, someone who unlike Pepper, didn't have to go off to business meetings with directors. Bruce wasn't into that sort of scene, and neither was Tony, although the billionaire did enjoy a good party. He was unsure whether it was because he could show off, or because he found an excuse to drink at a function and not home alone. So when Tony had been fiddling over one of his many cars for hours on end, swearing at Dummy and Butterfingers, and there had been no sign of Bruce he knew something was up.

He had searched the penthouse of Stark Tower, even some of the R&D levels that were still intact and there had been no sign of him. After only twenty minutes of searching, because Tony was an impatient man, he asked JARVIS where the Doctor was. This is what lead the engineer to stand outside Bruce's room for a further twenty minutes, wondering whether he should go in. He had called out Banner's name but there had been no reply, he could hear movement in the room though and after several more attempts with still no answer, Tony thought fuck it and he hacked his way in. It was his tower after all, and twelve percent Pepper's of course.

"Bruce?" Tony saw the man, sitting on his bed in something that could only be described as a yoga pose. He wondered briefly if he had come at a wrong time but decided it didn't matter, he wanted to talk to the Doctor and by hell he was going to talk whether Bruce listened or not.

"Am I interrupting something."

"No Tony it's all right. I'd invite you in but you've already seen to that."

"Well if you answered I wouldn't of had to break in."

"How did you anyway?"

"My house, my rules Brucey boy!" Tony moved closer to the bed, the room was dimly lit by a lamp and the arc reactor beneath his AC/DC shirt glowed brightly. He sat on the edge of the bed, placing his glass of whisky on the bedside table as he seemed content to simply watch Bruce for the time being.

"Can I help you with anything Stark?"

"Nah I just wanted company. What are you doing anyway?"

"Breathing exercises."

"Does it work?"

"When I don't have billionaire playboys chatting in my ear it does." Bruce grinned and he slowly opened his eyes and turned on the bed to face Tony.

"I'm jealous how often do you have billionaire playboys chatting in your ear?"

"It's becoming more frequent I'll admit."

"I missed you in the lab today partner, what's up?"

"I just needed some time to myself, gather my thoughts."

"Suppress the Other Guy?"

"Yeah."

Tony didn't agree with that but he was smart enough not to get into another argument revolving around the Hulk. He moved to grasp his glass and he downed half the contents of whisky without so much as a gag or wince he offered some to Bruce, the other man shaking his head before Tony shrugged and continued to enjoy his beverage. They sat in silence for what was another fifteen minutes, Tony watching as Bruce finished off his breathing exercises. The Doctor's chest rose and fell with deep even movements, it caused Tony to look at his own chest, watching the glow of his arc reactor in the dim light move more sporadically. Did he really breath like that? Watching Banner made him feel really unfit, grumbling slightly he downed the rest of his drink only to look up to see Bruce watching him with those dark eyes.

"What?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Tony."

"Well I got in first." Tony answered childishly and watched as his friend rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Well this one." Tony stared the Doctor down. "Fine I guess you could say it was three judging by the amount I poured and the legal measurements for a nip. Are you going to harass me now and say 'that's enough Tony'?"

"No. It's not my place to judge."

"But you want to."

"Of course I do, you're my friend, I hate seeing you destroy yourself. We both have our demons to deal with. But I want you to know, no matter how low you feel, you can always come to me for help, even if you just want a drinking buddy."

Tony fell silent for a few moments, thinking Bruce's words over. There was a warm feeling in his chest which he came to identify as love, not the same kind of love that he held for Pepper, no this was much different. More pure, more happy, like the love one would have for family. He smiled as he slowly raised from the bed grasping his glass and offering his free hand for Banner to take. It looked like they both needed company tonight, Banner was obviously struggling to repress the Other Guy and if he was going to drink himself stupid tonight, bury all his bad memories and feelings, it would be nice for once if he could share that with someone. As Tony waited, his hand outstretched, deep eyes studied the man before him still sitting on the bed cross legged. The Doctor seemed contemplative for a few moments and Tony actually thought that his offer was going to be declined until he felt a familiar calloused hand grasp his own and the playboy couldn't hide the amused smile on his features.

"Care to join me for a midnight nip then Doctor Banner?"

"I thought you would never ask Mister Stark."

"Maybe some drunk science?"

"After last time I think it's best that we don't."

"Spoil sport."


	4. Chapter 4

**Robert Bruce Banner & Anthony Edward Stark  
A series of Friendship One Shots  
Based off of quotes**

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 4 in the series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The stories will not be in any sort of order but they will all be set after the movie, I also would like to say that yes I prefer Science Bros over Science Boyfriends but these stories can be taken as either friendship or pre-slash depends on you point of view. At the head of each story/chapter there will be a quote regarding friendship which the one-shot will be based on. **Please Read & Review! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Marvel

**"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth." **

**- Jess C. Scott**

_"Doctor Banner. I believe I should warn you that Master Stark has been drinking. Again."_

"Thank's for the heads up JARVIS." Bruce wondered how Tony had managed to program an AI to sound so condescending and disapproving of his actions. It was like the computer got off on being able to rub people's emotions the wrong way. Bruce found it all rather fascinating and amusing at times, when it wasn't directed at him of course. Although JARVIS tended to sound more irritated with Stark then anyone else in the Tower, except for Steve, the AI simply was sick and tired of explaining to the Super Soldier how it worked. JARVIS really had been nothing but nice to Bruce and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. That's when Banner heard it, the code to the laboratory was punched in sporadically, there were a few errors before finally the door slid open and in walked Tony Stark in all his drunken glory.

"JARVIS, lock up access to the Iron Man suits while he's inebriated will you?" Bruce whispered under his breath not wanting the billionaire to catch his words.

_"Smart thinking Doctor."_

"Thank you."

"Brucey..."

"Big guy."

"Banner."

"Doctor!"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Oh God it was going to be one of those days. Bruce had to admit that annoying, playful, drunk Tony was a lot more pleasurable to deal with then depressed, angry, drunk Tony. He could smell the whisky on the other man's breath but strangely enough, he wasn't stumbling, he wasn't slurring his words, he didn't even have that glassed over look in his eyes that were a strong indicator that Tony was no longer in a right frame of mind. Bruce was unable to deduce how much the Engineer had, he wasn't clutching any more drinks, in fact he seemed to be standing over Banner with an authoritative air as his deep brown eyes scanned the algorithms on the holo-screens that Bruce had been working on before. He briefly wondered if there was enough alcohol in the world to get Tony truly drunk.

"What'cha doing?"

"I thought that was obvious. I'm working in my lab."

"My lab...Wanna go blow something up?"

"No."

"Aww come on Brucey!" Tony whined as he bent forward and draped his arms around the Doctor's shoulders, he was leaning much too heavily on the physicist causing the other man to slump forward in the chair slightly. Banner seemed unimpressed and continued to work, the muscles in his shoulders tensing as if telling Tony that he was not comfortable by the affection. When had they crossed into that line of their friendship? Bruce had to remind himself that the billionaire was drunk so the lines were well blurred at this moment. Tony's voice was nagging in his ear, filled with the whine that one would pair with a crying, troubled child. "You're boring, this is boring, I'm giving you the boring alert!"

"Tough luck."

"Come on let's go and have some fun! We could steal Clint's quiver and mess with his arrows?"

"No. Go away Tony I'm busy." But Tony didn't move, he remained draped around Bruce with his entire weight pressed into the Doctor's back. Bruce sighed to try and relieve the tension that was building up tightly in his muscles. This was ridiculous, but when Stark got like this there was really nothing one could do, they simply had to brace themselves and hope that Tony would either move on, get tired or have the brilliance of an idea strike him suddenly and cause him to stumble off to his workshop to run his ideas by JARVIS. Now was not one of those times for poor unfortunate Bruce. The billionaire had made himself quite comfortable, leaning against his back and simply showing off his intellect by poking and prodding holes all through Bruce's work.

"Ha you spelt that wrong!"

"Tony."

"And it should be greater than three."

"Stark."

"Hey that wasn't in your notes."

"Anthony."

"That's not right."

"Tony Stark!"

"And that's-"

"Anthony Stark!" Bruce sat up suddenly, Tony jumping back from him as if he had been burnt, there was a superior grin on his features, like a cat that had found it's way into the canary cage, Bruce didn't like that look in his friends eyes. There was a long stretch of silence between them, the soft whirs of machines and the faint glow and beeps from the holo-screens were the only thing breaking the atmosphere between the two men at the moment. Bruce's eyes watched Tony's features, wondering why the man had suddenly looked so shocked by his words, but the moment he had spied the curious look it was gone and once more the billionaire grinned as he pulled up a chair to sit beside Banner. Tony was once again in Bruce's personal space, he had the urge to push the billionaire a foot to his left, but he didn't want to get into an argument while Stark was drunk, so instead he simply studied the other man.

"Sorry for interrupting Brucey, please continue."

"You're serious..?" Bruce eyed him warily, never did Tony simply sit down, hand over the reins and be happy to be quiet and listen without giving his two cents worth every five minutes or playing with that bloody phone of his. What the hell had Bruce done to keep him quiet? He needed to figure that out and do it again! That was knowledge that could save the world. Smiling secretly to himself, Bruce began to continue typing on the holo-screen, aware that any of the mistakes he made were being fixed right before his eyes, before he had a chance to even go through and revise anything he had typed. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Stark's fingers dancing across a clear tablet. Busted.

"Tony, stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You know exactly what! Can't you let me work in peace?" Tony cringed slightly biting his lip as if he had never been told no before in his life. As far as Bruce knew he hadn't. There was a look of hurt on his face and Bruce actually hesitated with his scowl, his face relaxed and he watched Tony once more close the distance between them and eyed the screen, his hand resting on Banner's shoulder.

"Come on Brucey, JARVIS and I are just trying to help out."

"I'm not some child or pet project you have to keep and eye on. You can trust me in here."

"I trust you, it's just that I'm bored and everyone else in this God forsaken tower can't keep up with me. People either love me or hate me, and I'm not one for gathering fans."

"Tony you have tonnes of fans."

"In the tower?"

"Well..."

"See?"

"Tony that might have something to do with the fact that you look down your nose at them."

"Hey!"

"Anthony Edward Stark! You know I speak the truth, stop treating the Avengers with malice and some of them might actually enjoy talking to you."

"I don't-I-Bruce. I enjoy talking to you. Letting someone in is a big deal for me. I don't know if I can ya know? I mean Thor is okay, I can't understand what the big guys says sometimes and he's a little clueless and he looks at me like I've just kicked a puppy when I swear or tell a naughty joke."

"Tony."

"Natasha and Clint are assassins! She hates me and I think that hate channels into the bird brain even though I've seen him smirking at my comments sometimes, those two are constantly attached at the hips! Don't even get me started with the ninety year old virgin-"

"Tony!"

"I mean he's so lost in this time, he has no idea about anything! You know he actually asked me why my house spoke? I had to try and explain JARVIS to him and boy did he look so bloody confused!"

"Anthony! Stop talking. You're babbling" Finally Bruce grinned, as the playboy fell silent and those deep dark chocolate eyes instantly locked onto his own, giving him Stark's full attention. Bruce always marvelled at the fact he could pull Tony out of any funk he was spiralling towards. Only he and Pepper had that power. Something the other Avenger's were jealous of he's sure.

"I don't babble."

"Oh yes you do."

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you call me Anthony when you're mad?"

"I'm pretty sure the Other Guy calls you Tin Man."

"I'm serious." The look on the billionaire's face was priceless. Bruce felt like he had wounded Tony some how, as if he had forced his friend to dredge up memories he no longer wanted to relive. Those dark eyes still stared at him and Bruce finally sighed, he turned on his chair to face the billionaire and he studied his expression, a look of confusion and hurt, it dawned on him that he had never seen Tony look like that and he felt guilty that he had been the one responsible for the hurt expression.

"I don't know, it's your name isn't it?"

"Just like yours is Robert Bruce Banner but you don't hear me calling you Rob, or Bobbie, or Bert."

"You don't like Anthony."

"You don't like Robert."

"Tony then."

"Bruce then."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"If I've upset you." Bruce couldn't look at Tony any more he turned to face the holo-screen again, studying the algorithms. Science and physics he understood, humans, friendship, love, not so much. He had obviously stepped over the imaginary line that had been drawn between them, he had been shocked though, when Tony had countered with his Christian name, Robert... God how he hated it, it reminded him of his father. Tony knew that and he had always referred to him as Bruce and any other nick name that had escaped the billionaire's lips, but never Robert.

"Bruce." The Doctor stiffened, he could feel Tony's breath near his shoulder, the man had moved up beside him again and he could feel the scratch of the billionaire's goatee against the material of his shoulder. Something between them had changed and Bruce couldn't figure out what, so he didn't move he simply touched his fingers to the screen to play with the algorithm he had typed. He didn't want to face this head on, he wasn't ready for this. Why did Tony have to be clingy when he was drunk?

"Bruce."

"Hmm?"

"I trust you."

"I- trust you too."

"No I mean I don't mind that you call me Anthony, sometimes I need to hear it, keeps me quiet, shuts me up. It reminds me of my father I guess, he was a brilliant man but never really had any time for me. I only realised that he did love me like a few years ago. Turned my view of him completely upside down-"

"Anthony."

"Yes Bruce?"

"Be quiet." The physicist grinned, nudging his shoulder slightly which caused Tony's head to bob softly against him. "You still bored?"

"Oh God yes!"

"Let's go blow something up then."

"Finally!"

_"I'll have the emergency services on standby for you sir."_

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the massive use of their names but I felt like this chapter needed it to relate to the quote. I wanted Tony to use almost every form of Bruce's name that I could think of. I hop you enjoyed it. **Read & Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robert Bruce Banner & Anthony Edward Stark  
A series of Friendship One Shots  
Based off of quotes**

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 5 in the series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The stories will not be in any sort of order but they will all be set after the movie, I also would like to say that yes I prefer Science Bros over Science Boyfriends but these stories can be taken as either friendship or pre-slash depends on you point of view. At the head of each story/chapter there will be a quote regarding friendship which the one-shot will be based on. **Please Read & Review! **Pepper also makes an appearance in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Marvel

**"I think if I've learned anything about friendship, it's to hang in, stay connected, fight for them, and let them fight for you. Don't walk away, don't be distracted, don't be too busy or tired, don't take them for granted. Friends are part of the glue that holds life and faith together. Powerful stuff." **  
**- Jon Katz**

Bruce was gone. Of course he was, Tony really didn't think this was going to last forever did he? Well he had kind of hoped but he hadn't told the Doctor that and now things had blown up in his face. It had started when the Hulk had emerged, he had torn apart half of the forty seventh floor before Iron Man had been able to placate him. Now Tony was faced with an empty bed, an empty cupboard and too many words he had yet to say to Bruce. There was a small part of him that wondered whether this was his fault, had he pushed the Doctor too far, had he ignored the needs of his friend and not listened when Banner said he couldn't stay, that he was safer alone? It was bullshit! Why should such a brilliant mind and a fantastic man be isolated because of an accident? He had proved himself ten fold that he could control the Hulk so why was he still a whimpering scared child? Tony knew, and he had spent weeks trying to build up the man's confidence, trying to tell Bruce to simply relax and enjoy what Stark Tower had to offer. Things had been going well, he was enjoying having the extra company, he liked having someone to talk to besides JARVIS and the robot arms. Sometimes Tony forgot what it was like to have human companionship, yes he had Pepper but contrary to popular belief she didn't live with him and she had a life of her own.

Bruce Banner had been the anchor that held Tony down. Brought him back to reality when he needed it. Bruce was Tony's voice of reason, the little angel that stood on his shoulder and told him that his actions were leading to a bad idea. Now the Doctor was gone, and there was a dull ache in his chest, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, Tony felt like he had been betrayed and staring at Bruce's room was not helping the horrible feeling. There was a tumbler of bourbon in his hand, the ice clinking in the glass as he stepped further into the empty bedroom. There was nothing of the good Doctor's possessions left, and he felt somehow disappointed about that. Irritated and verging on anger, Tony moved to sit on the side of the bed, his dark eyes doing another scan of the room as he assessed every outcome. Damn it Banner! Why did he have to leave? Did he not realise he had someone there for him, that he didn't have to go through everything alone? Tony knew that Bruce feared the beast inside him, but he had proved countless times that the Hulk was not going to hurt the billionaire, the Hulk liked him. It was enough of a thought to bring a smile to Tony's face, it was weary and small but it was a smile none-the-less.

Stark took another sip of his drink, hearing the ice clink as he placed the glass down on the bedside table. How many times had he been in here to talk Banner down from one of his more anxiety filled attacks? How many nights had he crawled in here, blind stinking drunk and asked for nothing other than company? It was incredibly quiet now, there was nothing left of Bruce's that could remind him otherwise. Tony was depressed so he drank, he couldn't remember how many he had but it was enough to cause his mind to swim and his thoughts to blur. The thing that frustrated Tony the most though was that he should of known Bruce was going to run, he should of seen it coming, but that knowledge wasn't enough to soothe the sorrow he felt. He should of talked to Bruce after the episode, he should of come to his friend and offer him the comfort that the Doctor so sorely needed. No. Instead Tony had fled to his workshop to fix the Iron Man suit, to repair the damage that the Hulk had dealt and he hadn't even been thinking about what his friend may of needed besides a new change of clothes. Idiot! Yes he had been selfish and self-obsessed, he hadn't thought clearly and he had disregarded anything else but his own needs. It was no wonder Banner had fled into the middle of the night, or whenever he had left. Wait...

"JARVIS?"

_"Yes sir?"_

"Pull up the security feeds. Show me what time Doctor Banner left the tower."

_"Of course sir."_

Tony skimmed through the feeds that appeared before him, he watched the clear video footage of Bruce packing his bags in a hurry, of his friend quickly throwing them over his shoulders and dashing for the elevator doors. The security footage changed, this time to show the foyer, it was silent and still for a few moments before the elevator opened and out dashed Bruce towards the main entrance of the Stark Tower. The footage froze and Tony's eyes studied every minute detail, every small thing that could give him a hint on where the Doctor could of gone. The time on the security feed read 3:06pm, so if Bruce acted how Tony thought he would, and the billionaire was certain he knew his friend's mind pretty well, then he would of headed straight for the airport to catch the first available flight to bum-fuck nowhere.

"JARVIS, show me a list of flights that would of left within two hours of Bruce's departure from the tower."

_"Planning a holiday for yourself sir? Should I contact Miss Potts to organise it for you?"_

"That won't be necessary JARVIS." Tony grinned as he watched the holo-screen before him flick to life with competing airlines and their departure times for any destination. The list was long. These flights could be the only ones that Bruce would take, he was certain he had left the country already and if one counted in the travel time to the airport and the time it took to get through security one of these flights held a passenger called Doctor Bruce Banner. At first Tony disregarded any flights that were simply flying across America, he doubted Bruce would go somewhere with a large populace, he was still recovering from his recent Hulk-out. No he would want somewhere quiet, somewhere that he could put his skills to good use, curing some third world country from a common disease that someone in America could by drugs for over the counter. There was several flights with possible outcomes, but there was even more if he took in the factor of stop overs, this was going to be a lot more difficult.

"JARVIS, did Banner mention anything before he left, muttered anything about where he could be?"

_"I'm sorry sir but I have no record of any conversations with Doctor Banner."_

"Really?" Tony frowned as he pulled up a separate screen, his fingers flying over the tablet like device with lightening speed. It took a moment for the engineer to pull up JARVIS' data banks, his eyes scanned the screen... bastard! Bruce had wiped any memory the AI had of the interactions between the two of them. Very clever, but no one messed with Tony Stark's stuff without his permission! He would have to remedy that mistake, although he knew it was going to take time, time was something he didn't really have.

_"Is something the matter sir?"_

"Yes, JARVIS I'm sorry but I'm afraid you've been violated. I'll have to reset your systems to try and retrieve the data that Doctor Banner had erased, I promise I'll turn you on."

_"Something you always fail to do."_

"Oh haha." Sarcasm leaked into Tony's voice, "Careful now JARVIS I might get the urge to leave you off."

_"You wouldn't last one day without me sir."_

"You've been talking to Pepper haven't you? JARVIS, keep an ear out for any strange news reports that may have a link to Banner, I'll see what I can dig up on this end."

_"Are you planning to pay the Doctor a visit?"_

"Definitely."

_"I'll see what I can do."_

Tony smirked as he moved to grasp the empty glass from the bedside table, he stepped towards the door only to stop in the threshold. A wide grin pulled onto his features, the empty glass of bourbon was moved behind his back and those dark chocolate eyes relaxed slightly with the smallest of chuckles. Pepper Potts was pissed, he could tell by her crossed arms, the tapping of her toes in those killer heels and of course the scowl on her beautiful features. Well shit what had he done now?

"Peps! What's up?" Tony pushed past her, moving into the foyer and placing the empty glass on a table as he passed it, strolling with what could appear to be a purpose towards one of the laboratories.

"Tony, have you been drinking?"

"What? No! Ridiculous!"

"Then what's that?" She indicated to the bench he had left the glass on.

"What's what? I've moved on Peps try to keep up." His strides widened but he heard the soft sounds of her heels quicken in pace, obvious she was going to give him a run for his money. Ha! He was so going to win! He was a billionaire for Pete's sake!

"Tony. Tony! I need to talk to you."

"And I'm listening."

"Why do I have a message on my phone from Doctor Banner?"

"What?" Tony froze, hand raised to punch in the numbers for the laboratory. She had struck a nerve and Pepper knew him well enough to know what was going through his mind, she knew that since having Bruce at Stark tower, Tony had never been happier, except when with her, but right now he seemed more afraid of Pepper's wrath.

"I have a message on my mobile, from Bruce, saying goodbye. What did you do?"

"Nothing! Why do you assume it's my fault?"

"It's always your fault Tony."

"Hey! Wait... the message, what did it say?"

"Tony! Give me my phone back."

"Well technically it's my phone cause I bought it." The engineer grinned as he held it to his ear, listening to the prompts to access Pepper's voice mail. iPhone fives... ridiculous technology, why she didn't want one of his toys was beyond him. Getting frustrated with the bulky device, Tony punched in a few more numbers until he finally reached his goal. The sound of Banner's voice was enough to make him smile, it distracted him to the point that he had to listen to the message a second time. Why would Bruce tell Pepper but not himself? Was he afraid to say goodbye or did he know that running away was not the right choice?

_'Hey Pepper, this is going to sound really strange but what I'm about to tell you... you can't let Tony know. I have to leave, I found a small place in Phuket that could use my help, I've arranged for a flight under a fake name, anything to throw Tony off the scent you know? I'm sorry for everything that has happened, I never meant to ruin what you two had established at Stark Tower. I told Tony that I could not be trusted in New York and he pulled me out of my comfort zone. I'm grateful, do not let him think that I'm not, but I'm better off alone. I'll miss you both, but this is for the best, please don't let him spiral out of control... Hopefully, I'll see you around.'_

Dial tone. Tony tossed the phone back to Pepper, there was an unreadable expression on his face. No, that wasn't true, he looked like someone had just kicked a box full of kittens out of a top story window. The look of heartbreak was enough to cause even Pepper Potts to falter, she moved forward to embrace the billionaire, but she stopped when a sudden laughter escaped between his lips. The chuckle died down after a few moments and he pulled Pepper close towards him and embraced her tightly, almost squeezing the air from her lungs.

"Tony, what the he-"

"Ha! Phuket! I can find him now and apologise!"

"So you did do something wrong?"

"Never!"

"Tony, wait where are you going?"

"I have a private jet to catch! Next flight to Phuket doesn't leave till tomorrow morning! JARVIS?"

_"Happy is waiting for you out the front sir and a message has been sent to ready your private jet."_

"Perfect."

* * *

Tony Stark stepped out of the Jeep into the blazing sun, he didn't like this place, not at all. He felt like he was going to catch malaria if he simply shook someone's hand. This part of Phuket was not the billionaire playboy's type of scene, why the hell would Banner run here? His friend was simply too afraid, he didn't trust himself as much as Tony did and that thought alone angered him slightly. Bruce should be free to live where he wanted, not be forced to go into hiding every time the Hulk reared his angry green head. The man was a genius, a brilliant physicist and a doctor and he was seen as simply a monster to most. Even the other Avenger's were still on edge around him, no one had trusted Bruce the way Tony had, he was completely at ease in his friend's presence and since losing him the billionaire had been slightly lost. It hadn't really taken him long to travel to this stupid third world country, well nineteen hours felt like months, but asking around for the Doctor had been a different story, most seemed unhappy to give out locations unless Tony parted with some money. Funny how a few hundred dollars was like thousands to other people. So after a plane, two Jeeps and an awkward conversation with a local that had Tony out of pocket he had finally arrived at the small shanty Bruce was calling home.

He left Stark Tower for this? Well Tony wasn't impressed but if Banner was happy here then he wouldn't force him to come back, he would simply apologise and leave it at that. Yeah right, he wasn't heading back to New York unless he had the physicist in tow. Pushing on the door, Tony stepped into the darkened room and he had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust. There was Bruce, slumped over a table, hands buried in his hair, if it wasn't for the uneven breathing, Stark could of sworn the man had passed out from exhaustion. He crossed the room, his footsteps loud to alert Banner as he pulled out a chair and slumped into it with the gracefulness of a wet bag of sand. A phone slid across the table top between Bruce's elbows and beneath his nose, the Doctor stirred as his chocolate eyes looked down.

"Tony, what's this?"

"Oh you're alive, I thought by your lack of moving you had been petrified or something."

"Very funny." Bruce grasped the phone, rotating the small device in his fingers, eyes studying it before he looked up towards the billionaire with a tired expression. "Why are you here?"

"I was just in the neighbourhood, can't I drop in to say hello?"

"In Phuket?"

"Yes..."

"Tony."

"All right I took a limo, a plane, two Jeeps and got put out of a lot of money to be in the neighbourhood. Thought after all that effort you would at least be happy to see me."

"I am... I'm just... tired."

"You should come back to New York then."

"No!" Bruce dropped the phone, it clattered loudly on the table, his brown eyes searching the ones opposite him, Tony was serious although his form was still slouched in the chair, his fingers dancing quickly over his own phone, the buttons moving too quickly for the Doctor to keep up. "Tony I can't."

"That's bullshit!"

"Tony!"

"It is! Come on Bruce, it's not fair that you have to hide in fear. You have proved yourself ten fold, it was an accident. Actually I have a feeling it was my fault."

"No-"

"Yeah it was. I know I can be a bit intense sometimes, it's the reason only Pepper and Rhodey put up with me. But Bruce, you're special. What ever it was, what ever I did, I'm sorry... just please... please don't disappear again, I don't know if I can take it." Tony's fingers had stopped his erratic typing, his intense gaze was focused on the Doctor. "I understand why you feel the need to escape to the middle of fucking nowhere, but you don't have to go through everything alone."

"So this explains the phone."

"Private signal, no army or even SHIELD will be tracking you on that. I want you to know that I'm here for you to talk or anything. I don't want you to get... 'low'."

"Tony. Geez, I'm sorry, I should of told you where I was heading, that I was leaving, I was... afraid."

"I know, I figured." Tony placed his phone aside a calloused hand reaching out to grasp Bruce's own, his eyes were worried, his face wearing an uncharacteristic frown. It was unlike Tony to be truthful like this, to bare his soul to another living being, normally he would hide behind jokes and sarcasm but somehow Bruce had been able to break through that barrier in such a short time. He didn't want to hurt Banner, and that was exactly what he did, God he felt like an idiot.

"Are you mad?"

"No." Tony laughed, in that instant his facial expression had changed. His hands released Banner's as he sat back in the chair to slump in a way only the billionaire could find comfortable. "Bruce, I could never be mad at you. Look you need to promise me something-I want you to call me when you're ready to come home."

"Home?"

"To New York."

"New York?"

"Yes with Pepper and I. Whether you like it or not Brucey boy your part of the small dis-functional group I call a family." Tony grinned as he saw those deep eyes focus on him, their surface flooded with tears that refused to fall. "Feels strange doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"To be loved." Stark rose from his chair, he circled the table and wrapped his hands around Bruce's shoulders from behind. The Doctor froze for a few seconds before he immediately relaxed into the touch, Tony smiled, he enjoyed this feeling, this connection he had to someone that was like a brother to him and it frightened him on some level that Bruce had run and probably still would. Leaning over slightly, the billionaire slid the phone once more towards him giving Bruce a soft squeeze before he broke the contact.

"You call me Banner and I'll make sure you travel in style!" Tony Stark grinned, a smile that was comforting yet somehow heart breaking at the same time. He knew there was no chance that Bruce would leave with him today, the Doctor needed sometime to himself and Tony understood that. He just hoped that his friend would come to terms with himself soon so that the billionaire could welcome him back to New York with open arms. He'd miss Bruce, but he had the phone now, the ball was in Banner's court and Stark would just have to be patient. He strode towards the door, flinging it open and standing in the doorway with a look that wished for Bruce to change his mind.

"Tony... thank you."

"No problems." Tony sighed before he forced a genuine smile on his features as he stepped out into the sun light, his voice soft yet somehow it still managed to carry to his friend's ears. "Besides... who else is going to be there to catch me if I fall?"

**Author's note:** Hey guys thanks for reading, this is definitely one of my longer chapters which I hope makes up for the shorter ones. **Please Read & Review.** Also I would like to say that my updates will be further apart from now on as I am trying to keep ahead by having 3 or so chapters written before I publish them. Let's just say that I'm running behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robert Bruce Banner & Anthony Edward Stark  
A series of Friendship One Shots  
Based off of quotes**

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 6 in the series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The stories will not be in any sort of order but they will all be set after the movie, these stories can be taken as either friendship or pre-slash depends on you point of view. At the head of each story/chapter there will be a quote regarding friendship which the one-shot will be based on. **Please Read & Review! **Also Pepper in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Marvel

**"Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." **  
**- A.A. Milne**

"Stop moving."

"But it hurts."

"The more you move the more it will hurt Stark. Quit being such a baby."

"Quit torturing me and I might."

"Torture? Please I'm only cleaning them at the moment."

"With what poison ivy?"

"With rubbing alcohol Tony, God you're so difficult."

"I didn't ask you to patch me up."

"You didn't have too. I do it because I'm your friend."

"And a Doctor."

"In Physics."

"Jesus then what the hell are you doing?"

"Tony stop moving!" Bruce's hand finally gripped the billionaire's hair to hold him still, his fingers curled in the dirty locks. There was quite a few gashes on Stark's body after the Iron Man suit had practically been crushed in the fall when his flight stabilisers had failed on him, patch ups after battles seemed to fall on Bruce's shoulders more often then not. So now Tony sat between Bruce's legs, his shirt removed to show the amount of welts, bruises and scars that now littered his body. Some would require stitching but right now every single one of them needed cleaning and Tony was being a right bitch about it. Shocking.

"Ow you're pulling my hair!"

"I swear to God! Clint and Natasha didn't complain this much!"

"Because they're assassins and my AI has more personality than them!"

_'Thank you sir.'_

"You're welcome JARVIS."

"Tony!"

"It's all right for you! The big guy heals any damage you sustain."

"That's true. Sometimes I think you forget that you're only human."

"I'm Iron Man!"

"Yes. _Man_. Geez Tony you're not invincible! It's a suit of armour, you need to be careful out there. I-he-might not be around to catch you next time."

"Oh I think he will."

Bruce's normal steady hands faltered slightly, the grip he had on Tony's hair tightened and he heard the slight whimper from the man sitting in front of him. He released his hold and his hands fell to his sides. Tony turned to face him, twisting at his torso and there was a flash of pain that crossed the billionaire's face as some scars slowly began to pool blood again. Dark eyes studied Bruce's own and the Doctor found that he had to look away from that penetrating stare, there was something about those eyes that made him realise that Tony saw more than he led others to believe. The playboy acted childish and self centred but really he knew what to say and how to manipulate those around him, how to distract them so he could get exactly what he wanted. What did Tony want? Bruce had stopped cleaning the wounds, but no it was more than that. The Doctor's eyes settled once more onto Stark's and he watched the wide amused grin that was nestled between the neatly trimmed beard. Oh, he got it now. He caught Bruce's slip up and he was almost on the verge of laughter

"Tony. This is serious, why do you have to turn everything into a joke?"

"I am being serious. You have proven yourself ten times over Bruce. You will catch me ag-ow!"

"Hold still!" Bruce scolded as he dabbed at a rather deep cut on Stark's left cheek, the billionaire trying to pull back quickly but stilling when the Doctor stared at him. Their eyes were locked in a fierce debate, each one of them unable to move until Bruce had to. He turned away with the intention of grasping a fresh cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol, to avoid Tony's gaze but to also dodge any questions that were directed towards the topic of the Hulk, the billionaire knew how much Bruce despised discussing it. Taking a deep breath, Bruce leaned forward and dabbed at a nasty cut near Tony's collarbone which caused him to breathe in a hiss through his teeth.

"Bruce seriously. Ow! Come on talk to me just don't torture me!"

"Oh you mean I have a choice?"

"Not funny! Talk to me, it's not scary."

"Doing anything with you is scary Stark."

"I'm a risk taker."

"I can see that, and-" Bruce dabbed at another cut causing the billionaire to wince in pain which he will not admit to enjoying at all, he smirked as he placed the rubbing alcohol and cotton ball aside. "How does it pay off for you?"

"I must admit I'm not enjoying the after effects."

"Smart decision. Why do you always insist on talking about the bear in the room?"

"Thor?"

"No Tony." Bruce was chuckling slightly, trust the Engineer to be able to lighten the mood. "I mean the Other Guy."

"Because he's awesome and you just can't see it! I have faith in you, him, the both of you...whatever." Tony waved his hands slightly as if he was dismissing the conversation, Bruce watched the billionaire's eyes shift to the small object clasped between his calloused hands, the tip of the needle glinting in the light that Tony's arc reactor. Oh Shit! "What's that?"

"Monosyn."

"Which is?"

"For stitching."

"Oh no you're not coming anywhere near me with that stuff!"

"Come on there is only like three that need a few stitches, you'll be fine!"

"No!"

"Stop being such a baby!"

"How about you get some decent bedside manner and I might!"

"Anthony!" Bruce finally relaxed when he noticed Stark freeze and pout. It was funny actually seeing a full grown man pout, what was scary though was that it seemed to suit Tony's features perfectly. Bruce was certain it was because the Engineer was childish, beyond so, Tony could somehow find the exciting and immature undertones in any activity and conversation. He brought a balance to the Avengers that no one else could provide. The Doctor studied him, that rugged face was marked with scars but Stark seemed oblivious to them he continued to give Bruce that puppy dog look, probably in a pathetic attempt to stop him from stitching his wounds, maybe he'd be more compliant if he drugged him? No best not. "You look adorable."

"What? No you mean handsome right?"

"Handsome? No, doesn't suit how childish your acting."

"Touché Doctor."

"Now turn around and lay your head back so I can stitch your forehead." Tony complied with a bitchy grumble that caused Bruce to smile. He gave the wound one more wipe with antiseptic and he steadied the billionaire's head with his knees before he began to stitch, Tony's flinch was expected but just too cute, it caused a soft smile to grace his features.

"You know I can see your reactions now Banner, you have the worst poker face."

"Shut up and sit still." Bruce was tempted to hurt his friend in some way but he knew that was a low move, instead he simply continued to stitch, something that was proving more difficult as Tony began to fidget. He obviously couldn't sit still for long periods of time unless he was in a drunken stupor, that or Banner knew the playboy well enough now to know what he was thinking and an idea had stuck the genius and he was dying to get into his workshop. Well he would just have to wait a little bit longer, Bruce was not about to let him go until every single one of these scars were taken care of, the way it was going so far it was going to take all night. There was a mutter from Tony which sounded a lot like a swear and when the Doctor looked up he realised why. Pepper stood in the doorway, a small tablet clutched in her hands as she looked on the scene before her with horror. She had come to accept that Tony got into trouble, that he could get injured but she saw him normally unscathed the suit taking most of the damage, this was ten times different. She gasped and took a step into the room, all business control was thrown out as she closed that distance in a matter of seconds kneeling before Tony and surveying the damage herself.

"Hey Peps."

"Hey? Hey! That's what you have to say? What happened?"

"I got hurt?"

"Tony..."

"Peps it's fine, Bruce is looking after me." With this the strawberry blonde gave the Doctor a look, as if asking what the real extent was. Bruce avoided her gaze as he continued to stitch, he was determined to finish one before he was distracted, plus he wouldn't admit it but he was a little scared or her wrath. "Besides I've been through worse. It's fine I'm not dying Pepper."

"Even if you were you wouldn't tell me." Bruce had to jump back quickly to avoid poking Tony in the eye with the needle as the billionaire quickly sat up to give Potts another upset pout. There was anger bubbling around his dark eyes but he controlled it well enough, probably because Bruce was still there.

"That's not fair! I tried to tell you. Besides... I'm fine! You can't keep using that against me!"

"Tony! Tony, where are you going?"

"To have a shower!"

"But I haven't finished!" Bruce piped up to try and stop the playboy but his mind was made up and Stark almost stomped like an angry child towards the exit. The silence that filled the room was heavy and thick, the tension could of been cut with a heated knife. The Doctor sighed in sync with Pepper and their eyes met, he began to pack up the medical supplies as she shifted uncomfortably. The two of them had never had this much tension between them, but Tony was normally their buffer, the child that brought the two of them closer.

"Will he be all right?" Pepper's voice was soft and laced with concern in every syllable, she worried about her boyfriend, but their professional relationship always got in the way.

"Yes. He will be fine. I won't let him get hurt."

"You care about him don't you?"

"Of course. Tony is the first person to offer me the hand of friendship in a very long time. " Bruce's eyes dropped to his hands, silence fell between himself and the personal assistant. She seemed to be conflicted, as if she hadn't been satisfied by his answer. "Pepper, you need to remember that he is reckless and hot headed, and idiotic. But he is also brave, caring and the smartest person I know. He may have the personality of a fifteen year old but I'll look after him for you." Bruce smiled in response to Pepper's and he was taken back slightly as she practically threw herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and the tablet dropped, forgotten on the floor.

"Thank you Bruce." Her voice was soft and he could feel her small tears dampen his shirt slightly, he returned the hug with a wistful smile. Tony had absolutely no idea how much he was cared for. The billionaire may not have a lot of friends, but those that could tolerate him, knew him inside and out. The thought of him fighting as Iron Man scared others and made them worry. Pepper was one of those, she had been in Tony's life for a long time and their relationship had evolved into the strange one they held now, Bruce would probably never understand it but he was happy that someone was there for his friend.

"You're welcome Pepper."

"Should I be jealous?" The both of them quickly pulled apart and turned to face the doorway. Tony stood there, drying his hair with a towel, track pants clinging to his still damp body. He was half naked and the arc reactor glowed gently in the bright room. "Wait stop, let me picture that for a few seconds."

"Tony!" Pepper hurled her shoe at him which the billionaire ducked with a chuckle.

"Well are we going to do this or what Doctor Banner?"

"Wha-what?" Bruce froze, his face red as Tony prowled closer to him and Pepper with a face that even the slyest fox would be jealous of. He immediately plopped himself down between Bruce's legs with the biggest childish grin on his face obviously enjoying Bruce's discomfort. The sexual innuendo was not lost on the patrons of the room.

"You stitching me."

"Huh? Oh of course... If you don't bitch!" He was relieved, even Pepper seemed to calm herself, she had obviously been thinking along the same lines as him. As Tony finally settled down in front of Banner, his head tilted back onto the Doctor's lap, his hair dampening the material of Bruce's pants slightly. Pepper moved to sit cross legged in front of them both and she grasped the rubbing alcohol tending to the other wounds slowly.

"I won't bitch, I couldn't be happier right now." Funny Bruce couldn't be either.

** Author's Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please **Read & Review** as always. I love the friendship between Bruce and Tony with a side of Pepper because Peps doesn't get enough love! Next chapter will be up soon. XOX


	7. Chapter 7

**Robert Bruce Banner & Anthony Edward Stark  
A series of Friendship One Shots  
Based off of quotes**

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 7 in the series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The stories will not be in any sort of order but they will all be set after the movie. These stories can be taken as either friendship or pre-slash depends on you point of view. At the head of each story/chapter there will be a quote regarding friendship which the one-shot will be based on. **Please Read & Review! **Also Pepper again in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Marvel

**"Why did you do all this for me? I don't deserve it. I've never done anything for you.'**  
**You have been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing." **  
**- E.B. White**

_"Good morning Doctor Banner. It is a beautiful day in New York, the temperature is currently 24 degrees Celsius and will improve throughout the day. It is seven forty six in the morning and coffee is brewing in the kitchen."_

Bruce grumbled in response to the AI. How did Tony wake up to this every day? Well he supposed it was better than a blurring alarm or the thought that there were people dying around you in a third world country. Yes this was definitely better. It was amazing how human-like the AI sounded, Bruce could of sworn he had an up tight butler standing over him and practically poking him awake. He easily could of stayed cocooned in the sheets, throw the covers over his head and ignore the streaming light filter in as JARVIS lit the windows. Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly, he felt safe in Stark Tower, safer than he had felt in a very long time. The beast inside him seemed placid almost, he couldn't feel the Other Guy clawing at his brain to get out, he wondered briefly if he was simply worn out from the battle with Loki, or if it was the fact that Tony had offered him a safe haven. He was too tired to think about these things right now, only time would tell if he was going to 'Hulk' out again and if it came to that he was going to make sure he was no where near civilisation.

_"Doctor Banner. Master Stark has left you a message shall I play it for you?"_

"Huh?" Man trust Tony to wake him up so impersonally actually he should be thankful for that, God knew how he would react if Stark was standing over him when he opened his eyes. "Play it please JARVIS."

_'Bruce! You're missing out on all the good stuff! When you wake up grab some coffee and meet me in the laboratory on the fourth R & D level. I still have to show you around! There are more clothes than you really need in the wardrobe but I just couldn't make up my mind on what you would look better in... I had JARVIS measure you while you were sleeping. So have a shower, get dressed, grab your phone-it's on the bedside table-get some coffee and come meet me! I'm getting tired of waiting, I'm not a patient man Banner!'_

Well there goes his day spent in bed. Sighing Bruce fumbled for his glasses before he rolled out of the bed with a dull thud, the carpet was soft between his toes as he moved towards the wardrobe to survey the damage Stark would inflict on him. Tony wasn't kidding by the amount of clothes; there were dress shirts, t-shirts, slacks, track pants, shoes, singlets, belts and even a tuxedo. Bruce looked at the label and almost choked on his shock, everything in this wardrobe was so out of his price range! Stark had spoiled him beyond belief, he didn't deserve this, the Other Guy would just destroy it all if he got the chance. Picking out something that was more in his comfort zone, Bruce moved to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed. While the hot water beat down on his weary body he was left to his thoughts. It was nice of Tony to offer him a place to stay after the whole incident involving the Chitauri, New York was practically a battle field and it was amazing that the billionaire had already hired contractors to start fixing up Stark Tower. Bruce wondered whether the workers would be thankful for the distraction and the pay checks or were they put out because they never got a chance to mourn?

Bruce never actually heard of the casualty count and he thought it was best if he never did, he had to keep reminding himself that the Avengers had saved more lives with their actions than if they weren't there. Closing his eyes, Bruce took a deep calming breath searching his mind for positive thoughts. He was looking forward to exploring Stark Tower, unfortunately that would come with Tony constantly babbling about every little thing they came across, sometimes the billionaire could be tiring. Being Stark's friend was simply a full time gig. He envied Pepper for her patience, it was like dealing with a five year old the entire time, a drunken, egotistical, intelligent, spoilt, five year old but one none the less. He had met the infamous Miss Potts yesterday when he had arrived at the Tower with Tony, she had been dressed casually in pants and a T-shirt and Bruce was amazed with the beautiful person his new friend had managed to snag. Pepper had extended her hand to him, offered him a genuine smile and even pulled him into a tight embrace. Bruce had been confused and shocked, he had eventually relaxed into the hold and he felt her hot breath on his ear, she had thanked him for saving Tony and he blushed slightly. There had been the slight dampness of her tears against his skin and that had caused the Doctor to squeeze her tighter, it had been a beautiful moment before Tony had interjected about being left out.

Bruce smiled as he shut the water off, his mind was clouded with a warm fuzz as he got dressed and towel dried his hair. The mobile Tony had given him was buzzing, glancing at it he could see that it was the playboy again and Bruce rolled his eyes. He pocketed the small device ignoring the vibrating in his pocket as he decided to navigate his way through Stark Tower and find the elusive kitchen and the coffee it promised. As he stepped out of Tony's personal elevator he came face to face with Pepper, she was dressed for business today, a simple black pencil skirt, a soft red top with a black suit jacket. The Doctor couldn't help but glance at her legs, they looked fantastic in those killer heels, Tony definitely had no idea how lucky he was to have a woman like her. She put up with his shit not to mention she could easily hop between business and pleasure, Pepper offered him a smile which he gratefully returned.

"Morning Miss Potts."

"Pepper please. Looking for the kitchen Bruce? Come on." She chuckled slightly as she lead him through the winding hallways, past various miscellaneous rooms before they arrived and she made a wide sweeping gesture that reminded Bruce too much of her boss. "Coffee's just brewed or there is tea if you would prefer."

"Would you care to join me?"

"I have a meeting on behalf of Mister Stark in an hour but I should be able to do one cup." Pepper placed the tablet she had been clutching aside and she moved through the kitchen as if she owned the place(12% of it). She poured herself a black coffee with one sugar, and at Bruce's request she made him a camomile tea. They sat in companionable silence sipping on their beverages until there was a soft almost choking sound that escaped her lips.

"Pepper?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving Tony. I know it was the Hulk and if I could I would thank him also. I don't know what I would do without him, we've been through so much and the thought of losing him... I don't know if I could handle it. You mean a lot to him you know. I've never seen Tony so excited and obsessed after meeting someone, it has taken me years to earn his trust and you manage it in days. I know having friends for Tony is a rare phenomenon, more so for you as well, you two are perfect for each other. I must admit I'm kind of jealous!"

Bruce had been staring into his tea with the softest of smile on his features, he knew that Virginia 'Pepper' Potts cared about Tony, but from what he had seen it was a little one sided. Not saying that Stark didn't care for her, but obviously she was into the relationship a lot more than the billionaire was. Tony was a notorious playboy, it was common knowledge, the thought of settling down or even having a relationship with any woman was probably daunting to him. Bruce in a way could sympathise, not that he had women falling at his feet like Tony did, but with the Other Guy in his life, a stable relationship was going to be non existent. He felt pity for Pepper, she had been through so much, put up with so much and from what he had understood she had resigned from her job twice. Tony cared about her, but he was obviously conflicted on how to express such feelings, he wondered why Pepper stayed around, surely there were better prospects on her horizon?

"How did you meet Tony?" Bruce poked slowly, wanting to learn more about Pepper's history, learn why she stayed, but also not wanting to cross a line that was obvious between them. She smiled, the action was so small but it gave him enough of a clue that the memory was obviously a pleasant one.

"I use to work as a low level administrative assistant at Stark Industries. I will never forget the day I noticed an obvious mistake on some project financial paper work, I took it to my manager, Mister Folan, who said that Tony crunched the numbers himself, when I threatened to take it to him personally my manager fired me. Determined I did it anyway." She shrugged at this as she finished the last of her coffee, "I barged into Tony's office, he was sitting there, feet propped up, drink in hand and flirting on the phone to some woman. I caught him off guard, demanding to be heard as I waved the papers at him. His secretary had called security and I threatened them with pepper spray. Tony had burst out laughing at that and he dismissed the guards. He was still laughing as he snatched the papers from me but it died down once he realised I was right. That the great Tony Stark had made a mistake. He had switched two digits around, he didn't act like it was a big deal, I had even insulted him, telling him that he had probably been drunk. Of course, Tony wasn't phased, I learnt then that he thrived off of insults. He asked me what department I worked in and I told him I had been fired minutes before, he brushed it off with a chuckle asking me about the pepper spray and he told me I was a terrible liar-very true by the way-and he wanted a new personal assistant, someone who could cover his back while never lying to him. I couldn't turn it down, not after Tony offered me a huge salary that he would come up with in a drunken haze. The nickname... that stuck though."

Bruce couldn't help but smile into his cup. It was a beautiful story really, completely laced with everything that Tony was, a smart arse, confident and well his drinking too. He wondered how much further he could pry, how much more he could find out about his new friends, but just as he opened his mouth to ask he shut it again. Pepper had hopped up with a loud exclamation, she was going to be late. She apologised to Bruce, grasped her tablet, kissed him on the cheek and quickly made her exit. He sat there, cradling his cooling tea as he went over everything that had just happened. A calloused hand touched gently at his cheek, his skin was flushed, hot to the touch and Bruce knew he would be blushing profusely, he sighed into his cup, his thoughts running wild in his mind. So much so that the Doctor hadn't realised Tony was standing on the other side of the breakfast bar until the glass tumbler he held was placed on the marble counter top.

"Tony?" Bruce's brown eyes took the other man in, he was covered head to toe in soot, the way it was patterned on his skin alerted Banner that he had been close to what ever had literally blown up in his face. Besides the condition of his skin, Tony seemed un-phased. a little rattled maybe but not hurt. He was moving to pour himself another drink which disappeared as quickly as the first. "Are you all right?"

"Brucey? Why don't you answer my phone calls? I can clearly see you're physically able to."

"I-uh-"

"Don't sweat it. I'm fine, just an upgrade that... failed."

"Do you need help?"

"I'm putting it on hold for the time being. Besides, I have to show you around Stark Tower, I was kind of hoping Pepper would still be here."

"She just left for a meeting... You've known her for awhile haven't you?"

"You're not trying to steal my girlfriend are you Brucey? Cause I'm not down with sharing."

"What? No! Tony, I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat Banner."

"Not Schrodinger's." Tony grinned at Bruce's retort as he downed another glass of whatever he had been drinking before sauntering around the kitchen counter to the Doctor's side. He eyed the tea cup and quickly snatched it from his grip, the Engineer slid it towards the sink where it tumbled in with a loud clatter.

"I'm sick of waiting, you've finished your tea so lets start the tour. Come on Bruce!"

Banner sighed as he pushed away from the counter top, raising slowly to his feet. He didn't even have time to enjoy his tea, he had a feeling living with the Billionaire was going to be like this more often then not. He was a little nervous about the tour, not that he didn't like spending time with Tony, he was just uncertain whether he could see everything that could be destroyed. If the Other Guy managed to claw his way to the surface, everything Tony and Pepper had worked hard to achieve would be smashed in seconds. Stark Tower was their baby and Bruce would feel terrible if he took that away from them. The billionaire seemed oblivious by those thoughts though, Banner wouldn't be surprised if the rage monster hadn't even crossed his mind, Tony was like that, spontaneous, intelligent but with the attention span of a gnat. Bruce stepped into line behind his new friend, Stark was ranting about something but none of it was really sinking in, he was too busy throwing himself a one man pity party. Something that didn't go unnoticed for very long. Tony had stopped mid sentence and mid stride, Bruce bumping into his prone form with a small startled gasp.

"Tony? What the-"

"You're not listening to me are you Brucey?"

"Well I'm... preoccupied."

"Huh..." Tony turned on his heel to face Bruce, those chocolate brown eyes studied the Doctor in a way that made him nervous. Banner's eyes were looking anywhere but at the billionaire, there was a soft pink flush on his features as he removed his glasses and proceeded to clean them against his shirt hem for a distraction. Bruce didn't like that penetrating stare, it made him feel as if Tony could decipher every bad decision he had ever made in his life and there were many.

"Tony?" He had to say something-anything to break the tension, it was becoming too much for Bruce to handle.

"You're going to run again aren't you?"

"I-"

"Look Brucey I understand that you're not comfortable in this kind of setting." Tony flailed his arms around indicating to the beautiful Stark Tower, "but I want you to know that you are always welcome here, and to anything. You need clothes, you give me a call, you need pesos or rupees or whatever... You. Call. Me. Am I getting any of this through that thick skull of yours?"

"Tony- I don't... why?"

"Because you're my friend, I don't understand how that's hard for you to comprehend, I thought you were smart. I'm a billionaire, I spoil my friends, I buy them things that they don't need. It's what I do! Why have money if I can't use it to make other people happy?"

"Thank you... but I don't deserve any of this."

"Of course you do! Don't be like that Bruce, don't tear yourself down. You are so use to being alone, so use to having nothing that the moment someone like me comes along with the offering of friendship, you pull away in fear. I'm not saying that I need to buy your friendship, I'm saying that I'm happy to offer you these things because you're important to me. I spoil the ones I care about."

"Including Pepper?"

"Well her pay check covers anything she needs. Besides, if it was up to me I would hire you to work for Stark Industries doing something or other which would require you to stay. I know for a fact you would decline so instead I'm going to offer you anything you want or need whether you are here or in the middle of bum fuck no where. I want you to know that you are worth my time and your friendship is worth anything you can think of... I could give you a private jet if you want?"

"That won't be necessary Tony, but thank you. I may need help buying clothes, I go through them pretty quickly."

"I figured." Tony grinned as he moved to sling his arm around Bruce's shoulder leading the other man towards his and Pepper's private elevator. "Now how about I show you what you're going to miss out on."

"All right, show me these famous R and D levels."

"Awesome! Onwards to Candyland!"

**Author's notes: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **Please Read & Review.** I hope to have another chapter up soon the next one will have Tony dealing with the Hulk which will be a bit of a challenge as I've never written anything involving the Hulk before. Pointers would be much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Robert Bruce Banner & Anthony Edward Stark  
A series of Friendship One Shots  
Based off of quotes**

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 8 in the series of one shots involving the friendship between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. The stories will not be in any sort of order but they will all be set after the movie. These stories can be taken as either friendship or pre-slash depends on you point of view. **Please Read & Review! **Hulk in this chapter! Forgive me I do not write the Hulk very well. Also I wish to apologise for the time it is taking to upload these stories. Unfortunately I will be having a break over the Christmas and New Year period only because I am working several twelve hour shifts and will not have access to a computer or my laptop. So this will be the last chapter until the New Year. Until then enjoy and I will see you in 2013 =3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Marvel

**"Stay is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary." **  
**- Louisa May Alcott**

**"Stark! The Hulk is raging, see if you can placate him!"** Clint's voice came over the comm-link in Tony's helmet, he rolled his eyes as he acknowledge the affirmative and set his HUD to scan the streets for the enormous green rage monster. He briefly wondered what had pissed his friend off this time? Actually he was hoping Banner had bro fisted Thor in the face, maybe even Steve, that would of been cool! Still to this day he watched the security footage of the rage monster beating the crap out of Loki, it brought a smile to his face every time.

**"Stark it's too dangerous."** Speaking of their Captain! Well Tony didn't like really acknowledging that, there was no denying that Steve lead the Avengers, he was good at it too! But Tony was not about to call him Captain. Cap maybe, or Capsicle.** "Pull back we'll deal with the Hulk together!"**

"Nonsense! He likes me."

**"Stark don't be a fool!"**

"JARVIS, mute all communications."

_"Are you sure sir?"  
_  
"Of course When have I ever been wrong?."

_"Should I list your failures chronologically or alphabetically?"  
_  
"Mute." Stupid smart AI. Tony would totally shut JARVIS down if it wasn't responsible for his safety, reminding Stark just when he was pushing his body too far and when the suit was damaged beyond repair. With that thought, that was when his HUD picked up the raging mass that was the Hulk. He could see his once friend throwing something that could only be described as a tantrum. There was scrap and debris of the alien technology around his raging green form and he seemed to be having fun tearing it apart and tossing it aside like a child. Wasn't that the ship that had shot him down? Who knew, they all looked alike to him. Well here went nothing. Tony cut the power to his repulsors and the loud thud that resounded on the solid ground was enough to alert the beast of his presence. Bruce, no the Hulk turned around with his fist raised ready to strike out, but the creature faltered and boy was Tony counting his lucky stars that day. He trusted Banner's alter ego, with his life and it had paid off more times than he could count, but he wouldn't deny the twinge of fear he had felt when the Hulk had turned. His face had been contorted with his anger, his fist had been clenched tightly as if he was ready to whoop Iron Man a new one. There had been a flash of recognition in the Hulk's green eyes as he had lowered his hand, his deep booming voice moving over Tony and giving the billionaire time to gather his wits.

"Tin man sneak up on Hulk."

"Sorry about that big guy. How you doing?" Praise him for the ingenious of his Iron Man mask, he didn't want the Hulk to see the flicker of fear he was sure marked his features at this very moment.

"Hulk smash good."

"Yeah you did buddy, but the threat is gone... you can stop now." Why was he talking as if addressing a child? The Hulk wasn't stupid, he just seemed a little confused by bigger words. Most of the Avengers found that talking to the creature in a soft tone seemed to get the right response ninety percent of the time. They were all secretly hoping that the other ten percent wouldn't happen. So far so good. It was strange really, Bruce was the smartest man he had ever encountered, yet the Hulk barely spoke to anyone in the team other than Tony. It felt good to be special. Grinning, he felt more comfortable to close the distance between himself and the enormous green rage monster, even going so far as to raise his mask so he could look at his friend eye to eye.  
The Hulk was still a sight to behold. Tony was impressed now as he had been the first time he had heard about Banner, seen those footages and even had the opportunity to approach Ross and tell the General to kindly back the fuck away. Oh such good days. Smiling with fondness, Tony reached out with tentative fingers, his armour clad hand found the Hulk's fore arm as he gently applied pressure to the big guy's wrist. Chocolate coloured gaze studied the man before him, the green skin, the tattered pants, the way the Hulk's breathing seemed rapid and uneven. He wasn't calm yet, no where near it, Tony was lucky he hadn't been pushed aside to be truthful. Green eyes met his own, softening slightly at the sight of his friend and he realised that the Hulk was happy that his _'Tin Man'_ was by his side and healthy. Well not healthy but definitely in one piece.

"Tin Man okay?"

"Yeah I'm all right." Tony looked around at the destruction of the alien craft. There was basically nothing left, he didn't doubt that the lifeforms had been thrown somewhere also, battered, bruised, bleeding and very possibly dead. Well good riddance! That's what they get for trying to shoot the great Tony Stark down. "You got them good though. Torn them to pieces."

"Hulk smash! Hulk still angry."

"I understand..." Tony broke his gaze but not his touch, looking around the streets at the survivors of this area. They were afraid, hiding and running and screaming! They were so noisy and it wasn't the first time Tony wondered whether they even knew who the Hulk was. Would they act differently if they realised he was an Avenger, just like the rest of them. "But these people don't deserve it, they're afraid."

"Of Hulk?"

_'Yes.'_ Tony thought slightly angry that he had to lie to his friend, but it was better than the other outcome. He wished these stragglers, these people screaming and staring would just fuck off, although they seemed almost placid since his arrival, no doubt thinking he'd save them... idiots. "No after what happened, alien invasion tends to do that to the frightened masses."

"Hulk don't understand."

"Too much? Hmmm... Oh I got it! The bad guys, they scare these people not you." Lies lies lies! He wondered if he'd go to hell for that? Oh who was he kidding, Tony Stark had reserved a condo there years ago!

"Oh... Hulk sorry."

"I know big guy, I know... but the fighting is over, how about you give us Bruce back?" Always a delicate subject bringing up Bruce when the Hulk wasn't finished with his so called rampage. But Tony knew that getting his friend back would put the screaming masses at ease. He hated that it was like this, that not everyone loved the Hulk, so if the green giant wasn't ready to give Bruce back then Tony would just have to keep him amused until that time came or until the team arrived with back up, it was only a matter of time before they ruined his fun.

"Banner is puny. Hulk is better! Do you not like Hulk?"

"Of course I like you, but there are team members hurt, Banner could help."

"Hulk... understands."

"Thank you." Tony watched through curious brown eyes, quickly ordering JARVIS to inform him of any communications that were high priority, and returning the volume to the AI of course. Stark was amazed, his gaze watching the transformation as if he were a scientist wanting to study every aspect, every cell. There was that bigger part of his mind though, the one filled with pride, honour friendship, that wanted to make sure Bruce was all right, that he wouldn't be raked with guilt at the damage around them. Slowly the Hulk began to shrink down into the form of the physicist that Tony knew better, the curled greying hair on his head, the dark tanned skin and the copious amounts of body hair. He smiled slightly before Bruce stumbled, he was beside him in an instant, his armour covered hand clasping onto the other man's broad shoulders to keep him steady. "Whoa there big guy."

Bruce must of realised he was still standing which was extremely rare when the Hulk finally retreated back into his mind, his hand reached down to clutch the waist line of his pants to keep them around his hips and at least spare him further embarrassment. Tony personally didn't care. It obviously took a few moments for the cogs to turn in Bruce's brain, because it wasn't until Tony offered his shoulder a gentle squeeze becoming fearful that Banner had been injured or something, that Bruce's brown eyes shifted to meet the billionaire's own. He seemed confused and afraid and Tony knew exactly what was dancing on the fore front of his friend's brain. It would be no secret that Banner would try to remember what had happened. Tony wanted to move him away from the destruction, but even in his weakened and confused state, Bruce was like a rock buried halfway into the ground, the man simply wasn't moving. His eyes scanned the scenery and the billionaire was happy that Bruce didn't have his glasses, at least things would be fuzzy... would they? Was he near or far sighted? Hell if Tony knew!

"What happened?" Bruce's voice was almost gravelly as if from lack of use. He cleared his throat before asking again, this time with more confidence and a tone that suggested Tony should tell the truth, that Bruce would know if he was lying. To be fair he probably would. There were only three people in the world Tony couldn't lie to, Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce. There was only one in the world he wouldn't dare lie to for fear of his own safety... Natasha, but that was a story for another time.

"Enemy is defeated my good Doctor! We just need to regroup, assess damage to ourselves then be back on our merry way to the Tower."

"Did I... did he do this?" Bruce indicated to the destruction around them. The cement was torn up along the road, there was debris of alien technology scattered around them with broken glass and cars twisted amongst the wreckage. Tony wanted to lie, say that it had been the enemy, but the destruction was too much, too localised. With Bruce waking up in this area the answer was obvious. Tony didn't even have to say it out loud. "Did he hurt anyone?"

"No. He scared the shit out of some locals but they were already too terrified about the alien invasion." Tony watched Bruce's pensive features, the Physicist seemed to be taking in the damage, deciding which was caused by the Hulk and which was caused by the invasion. Tony couldn't tell, it all looked like a wretched mess to him. Just as he was about to snap Bruce out of his thoughts, the comm in his HUD crackled to life, Steve's voice and then Clint's echoed in his helmet.

**"Tony! You idiot what happened? Report!"** Steve.

**"Stark is Banner back yet?"** Clint.

"JARVIS, tell them Banner's fine, everything is all right and we'll meet them back at the tower."

_"Of course sir."  
_  
By the time Tony had turned back, Bruce seemed more confident on his feet, he also still seemed highly intrigued by the damage around them. It wouldn't do his friend any good to simply stand there and stew in his own juices. The Hulk rampaged yes, but no one was hurt, no one was killed and it had been for a good cause, he had been angry that Iron Man had been shot down, chasing after the alien tech that had been responsible. It was the main reason Bruce had ended up here, the Hulk had torn the craft and probably the bodies to shreds. Tony wondered how much of the transformations Banner remembered? They hadn't had that conversation yet, but judging by the solemn dark expression with the hint of confusion on his features, Tony would guess that it wasn't much.

"You okay big guy?" His voice seemed loud, as if everything around them had gone deathly quite. That wasn't true of course, there was the wail of sirens, the chatter of people but somehow he felt like it was the two of them. Tony was ignoring the people around him, the public seemed quite happy to keep their distance. He didn't know whether they were scared or they were providing privacy, he didn't really care, all that mattered was the man in front of him still silent and starring. Bruce didn't answer at first, lost in his own thoughts and Tony slowly closed the distance between them, his gauntlet clad hand moving to rest gently on his friend's shoulder.

"I told you I shouldn't be trusted."

"What are you talking about Banner?"

"This! Look at this Tony, the destruction. I'm responsible for that."

"Well to be fair you'd have to share that credit with marauding aliens."

"Tony I'm serious."

"As always... Sorry go ahead."

"Why am I even welcomed on this team. I'm a lot more help as a consultant."

"Yeah but you're a lot more fun as the Hulk." Tony snapped his mouth shut at the vicious glare he received from the Doctor. Rule number one, don't harrass Bruce when he's just come back from a transformation. He did have some breath taking anger management issues and if looks could kill Tony wouldn't of had to worry about shards entering his heart. "Sorry. I do that."

"Turn everything into a joke? Yeah I know..." Bruce's gaze lost it's anger as he stared at the rubble by his bare feet, Tony let the man have his minute, have his time to brood and contemplate the fight that Banner would probably never remember. "Tony, you wouldn't be able to buy me some pants would you?"

Stark looked up slightly chuckled before his lips pulled back into a brilliant smile. He pivoted on his feet, the Iron Man armour grinding with the movement as he surveyed the street, there was a broken shop front that caught his eye immediately. Grasping Bruce by his free hand, his fingers clasping gently around the other's wrist, Tony led him towards the deserted store. They stepped over glass, Bruce avoiding it in his bare feet and Tony just crunching it underfoot, once they were both past the threshold, Stark released his grip moving to a nearby rack and pulling out several pairs.

"Tony I need_ 'a'_ pair of pants not ten... and they don't have to cost this much! Sweat pants are fine I only need them to get back to the tower."

"You're no fun." The pants were placed back in a rugged heap a top the clothes rack as Tony moved away to allow his friend to pick. He leant against the counter top, watching Bruce grasp a pair of black sweats and move to disappear into the change rooms. Such a prude. With a silent chuckle Tony grasped a business card from beside the register, Banner would make him pay for whatever he grabbed, but the Iron Man suit didn't have pockets. He would just have to transfer money later and maybe a bit extra, this little boutique looked like it could use quite the renovation. He should come back when it was open for business again, give the stock a real good look over, maybe a new suit for Pepper. With that thought Bruce had emerged, dressed in the sweats, a t-shirt and what appeared to be some loafers, Tony had to fight the urge to shudder at the outfit. "You look wonderful."

"Shut up Tony."

"Yes sir!"

"Come on... let's head back."

"Yeah we really should organise you some transport for the next time you Hulk out and disappear on us. It's gonna take us forever!"

"It's like three blocks, stop complaining."

"Three blocks walking in this thing? Oh yeah that sounds like fun." Tony muttered as the titanium alloyed boots echoed loudly in the deserted store, he was thankful the Iron Man suit fit like a glove, less chaffing that way. Bruce seemed happy to walk along in silence, Tony wanted to fill that silence but after the first five minutes of him babbling on about Steve's leadership methods, and with no response from the physicist, he decided that companionable silence was for the best. The only sound that accompanied them was the distant wailing of emergency vehicles and the hollow thunk of Tony's footsteps. He watched as Bruce seemed to scan their surroundings, stopping every now and then to survey the damage in an area. Oh yeah it would of been much better if he called Clint and Natasha for a pick up, seeing the pain and confusion on Bruce's face was enough to alert him that walking was a bad idea.

"It's not your fault Bruce." Still there was no answer from his friend and Tony was beginning to wonder whether he had gone into shock and he simply hadn't realised. No he was sure he knew the signs of shock and Bruce seemed completely fine just a little overwhelmed by the damage caused by the battle. Coffee coloured eyes gazed around and he wondered briefly why the city even called on the Avengers, the damage was extent, not as much as the Chitauri attack but still pretty substantial.

"Man I don't know why people would live in New York. You'd think they would learn from watching all those disaster movies, it's always the first one to go. Pity I like it though, not as nice as Malibu I suppose but not everyone can afford to live in a mansion on the beach like I do. Well it's not exactly on the beach, more like in the side of a cliff but still pretty nice. Man Banner I should take you there one day, get you out of this city and show you how a real billionaire lives his life. The R & D levels in the Tower are beautiful but it's nothing compared to my workshop at home. I miss some of the stuff there ya know. Mainly I miss Pepper, she can't be in New York all the time, at least in Malibu I see her every second day or so. Don't get me wrong spending time with the Avenger's is great but I think I miss Peps the most." Tony was babbling, he knew it, Bruce knew it, man the whole world probably knew it. In fact he was so absorbed on blurting out everything that came to his mind that he hadn't realised Banner had stopped until Tony was a few steps in front of him. "Hey what's up?"

"Tony." Oh no he knew that voice, he grew up his whole life listening to that tone. The 'I need to say something but I don't want to hurt your feelings' tone. The one his father had used on him every day. Tony was frozen on the spot, watching Bruce with wary eyes. "I'm going to leave."

"What? No! Banner you can't!" He knew it was selfish, wanting Bruce to stay. He could say it was because of the team, that Banner was a part of the Avengers as much as the Hulk. He could say it was for Bruce's own well being, hiding off in third world countries was not healthy. That they needed him, that the team depended on him; and although that was true, it was for selfish reasons that Tony objected. He wanted Bruce to stay, he enjoyed their witty banter, their friendship more than anyone else, he couldn't imagine his life now without the physicist. It was bordering on obsession and Tony wondered how Bruce had managed to impact his life so greatly and in such a little time. Maybe he saw something similar between them, two souls calling out for friendship and love because there was really no one else who accepted them for who and what they were. Well shit, he was in it far too deep.

"Tony. Please you know I-"

Tony grasped Bruce's wrist cutting his sentence short, his dark chocolate eyes were brimming with tears but he refused to let them fall. His gaze locked onto the doctor's, but his grip lessened, holding Bruce there by stare alone. Tony Stark wanted to say everything, wanted to tell Bruce how much he meant to him! The billionaire though rich in life was lacking in friends, yes he had Pepper and Rhodey but that was it, at his age he should of had more than two. He probably was too much of an arse when he was younger. He wanted to tell Bruce that he had never connected to someone like this before, that he had never been so awed and impressed by someone. Bruce was one of a kind, he was intelligent enough to keep up with Tony, he was witty, clever, smart mouthed and he knew what was the best for the billionaire even though Stark never asked him. There was so much he wanted to say, he wanted to tell Bruce every little thought that popped up in his mind, but only one word would escape his lips, it sounded strangled, choked by his tears that were starting to trail down his cheeks and become lost in his perfectly trimmed goatee.

"Stay."

"Tony I-"

"Please." Stark knew he sounded desperate, he probably looked it too, but he couldn't let this go. He wouldn't allow Banner to escape just yet, he needed him. How could Bruce not see that? The last time Tony had been depressed he hadn't drunk himself into an alcohol filled coma, he had talked it out with the doctor and he had felt ten times better because of it. There were things Bruce knew that hadn't even been graced to Pepper's ears, and although Stark knew that one day he would leave, he was just hoping it wouldn't be now.

"Okay... but we are not done talking about this." Bruce was trying his best to sound determined but the small smile on his features was enough to cause Tony's heart to leap and the billionaire dove forward to scoop his friend up into a tight hug. "Ow! Tony you're hurting me!"

"Sorry." He let go rather sheepishly, turning away from the doctor to hide the warm flush that was tinting his features. "Hey that Shawarma joint is around here somewhere, wanna grab a quick bite?"

"No Tony I'd rather go home."

"Heh... Yeah, I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please **Read & Review** and I will see you guys with the next instalment sometime during the New Year. Merry Christmas and be safe everybody. 3


	9. Sorry

Hello my faithful readers.

I apologise for my lack of updates once again as my laptop has had the unfortunate accident of crashing and everything has been lost. I'm pretty livid. Anyway I can't afford a new computer as of yet so I've been writing my ideas down manually with every intent to update as soon as I can. I know it seems like one excuse after another but I am determined to finish this!

Thanks for your patience.

Regards Demi


End file.
